Mi único amor
by panXtrunks
Summary: Pan y Bra van a una fiesta donde están Goten y Trunks se que no soy muy buena en los resúmenes.
1. Chapter 1

Tanto Trunks com tan

Esta noche en la casa de un amigo de Trunks, celebraban una fiesta muy marchosa, como no, Bra y Pan estaban invitadas,

porque conocían a la novia de este chico.

-¡Así que Tú y Pan...¿vais a venir a la fiesta?-dice Trunks tumbado en el sofá

-¡Claro que sí...Criss...nos ha invitado...tonto!-dice cabreada

¡¿Cris?...opino que esa chica es muy joven...para salir con Aarón ¿tiene vuestra edad?-dice sorprendido y fastidiado

-¡¿Y qué más da...la edad, cabezuro?...tú tienes 24...y pareces... un crío de 4 años!-dice feliz

-¡Vaya...qué graciosa nos ha salido...no te creas que por tener tú edad eres toda una mayor!-dice sarcástico

-¡Más que tú...sí lo soy...bobo!-dice furiosa mientras se sube a su cuarto para arreglarse.

Trunks se la quedo mirando con cara de asco, su hermana podía llegar a ser insoportable cuando ella quería, a los 10 minutos

Pan hizo acto de presencia en la casa de su amiga. Cuando Trunks le abrió la puerta, el corazón de la chica empezó a latir

con fuerza, parecía que quería salir de su pecho para estar cerca del corazón del chico.

-¡Buenas tardes, Trunks...!-dice un poco ruborizada

-¡Buenas tardes, Pan...¿si vienes a buscar a la loca de mi hermana... está arriba?-dice con gracia

-¡Gracias...por cierto, ¿tú vas a la fiesta?-dice medio contenta

-¡Claro...Aaron es un amigo mío de la infancia...¿y Goten?-pregunta curioso

-¡Está en su casa vistiéndose...tiene..ganas de ligar hoy...después de haber roto su relación con Pares...quiere

disfrutar!-dice feliz

-¡Normal...anda sube...no vaya a ser que la bruja se presente muy mosqueada!-dice muy dulcemente

Cuando Pan estuvo dentro, se fue al cuarto de su amiga para vestirse allí e irse juntas a la fiesta, ya que no irían acompañadas

por Trunks y Goten. Éstos habían acordado irse juntos a la fiesta sin esperarlas. A las diez empezaba la gran fiesta salvaje,

Bra se vistió muy espectacularmente, mientras que Pan iba un poco más discreta que su amiga.

La fiesta iba por muy buen camino, Bra ya le había echado la vista a unos cuantos chicos que había, pero Pan estaba en un rincón

sentada, mientras veía cómo Trunks hablaba muy amigablemente con un grupo de chicas; se le veía muy tierno y como era uno

de los chicos más guapos, no tardaron ni dos minutos estar rodeado de chicas muy hermosas y por la cual Pan pensaba que no

tendría ninguna posibilidad en ligar con él.

-¡Pan...¿qué haces aquí?-dice Bra del brazo de Goten

-¡Nada...sólo estoy un poco mareada!-dice triste

-¡¿Aún sigues enamorada de Trunks?-dice curioso

-¡Sí...tío Goten...no puedo evitarlo!-dice triste

-¡No sabes que él te ve como su prima...no como una novia!-dice preocupada Bra

-¡Lo sé...pero es que...!

-¡Tienes esperanzas...pero Pan...intenta olvidarlo...nunca te verá como algo más!-dice Goten

-¡ES verdad...creo que iré a tomar algo!-dice Pan decidida

Ambos semi saiyans se la quedaron mirando con una cara de interrogante, pero después volvieron a la pista de baile, para

disfrutar de esta fiesta. Pan se dirigió a una cubeta donde había ponche, y a lo tonto o como se quiera decir al gustillo, se

quedó borracha. Nadie de sus tres amigos se habían dado cuenta de lo trompa que se encontraba, pero sí otros chicos que podían

aprovechar y pasar la noche con ella en un cuarto.

Así que uno de ellos se dirigió a la borracha, y hablándole muy dulcemente en la oreja y enrollarse con ella, se la llevó a su

habitación para que nadie les molestase, pero no contaba que Trunks en un momento de despiste se fijó en el estado de la chica, y

se fue hacia ella. Cuando el chico y Pan estaban dentro del cuarto, Trunks la abrió de golpe y se fue al propietario de esta

habitación.

-¡OYE...QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES...!-grita el chico

-¡He venido a llevarme a mi amiga...puñetero bastardo...mira que intentar aprovecharte de ella!-dice furioso

-¡Ella no me ha dicho que no!-dice sonriendo

-¡Pues ya te lo digo yo...!-dice furioso

-¡Oye...no he escuchado que la chica quiera irse de aquí!-dice feliz.

Y parándose enfrente de Pan, el chico la coge dulcemente por el mentón y le dice:

-¡¿Pan con quién quieres estar?

-¡Contigo!-dice borracha

-¡Lo ves...no quiere irse...quiere estar conmigo!-dice feliz

-¡Eso te lo crees tú...así que me la voy a llevar...y más vale que no me lo impidas...puedes...salir perjudicado!-

dice enfadado

El chico se va contra Trunks para machacarlo allí mismo( pero todo el mundo sabe que eso es imposible), el saiyan le pega

un golpe en el estómago con lo que lo deja inconsciente, así que aprovechándolo se lleva a Pan de la habitación en brazos, para

dejarla en su casa.

Durante el vuelo, Trunks la tenía muy pegada a él, era como si no quisiera que se le escapara, al rato de volar, llegaron a casa de

Pan, pero sus padres no estaban porque se encontraban en una fiesta que Satán había organizado. Como sabía dónde estaba la

llave, abrió la puerta y se la encontró en una penumbra absoluta; fue caminando con ella en brazos hasta llevarla a su cuarto y

tumbarla en la cama, pero cuando iba a dejarla una mano le toco la mejilla suavemente.

-¡Pan...!-dice con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡Trunks...gracias por traerme...a casa!-dice medio atontada

-¡De nada...no podía permitir...que ese cretino...se aprovechará de ti...no está bien!-dice suavemente

-¡Eres muy bueno conmigo!

Así que alzándose, le besa en los labios, dejando al pobre chico desconcertado y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Pero la

chica al no ser correspondido este beso, se separó de él con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras miraba a esos ojos azules que

tenía enfrente y que dejaba demostrado su sorpresa.

-¡Loooo..siento, Trunks...no era mi intención!

-¡Ummmmmmm...!-no puede articular ni una sola palabra

-¡¿Por favor olvida lo del beso...?-dice triste

Pero Trunks se fue a ella y cogiéndola del mentón le besa en los labios como había echo desde un principio la chica, ella también

se sorprendió, pero al contrario de antes, ella también se lo devolvía. Y poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más

apasionado, Trunks ya no tenía la parte de arriba de la camisa que tenía puesto, y en cambio Pan sólo tenía puesta la ropa interior,

ambos estaban echados en la cama mientras se besaban y se acariciaban muy dulcemente. Trunks besaba suavemente los labios

de ella, también rozaba con ellos los lóbulos de las orejas, ella podía ver la sonrisa de él tan hermosa aún en la oscuridad, se

encontraban solos en la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se despertó primero, se sentía muy extraño, le dolía la cabeza pero aún más se sorprendió cuando

se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: esa era la habitación de Pan, al girar se cabeza se la encontró allí con la manta que la tapaba

mientras dormía con mucha tranquilidad, enseguida su cabeza fue relatando lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior.

-¡Mierda...cómo me ha podido pasar esto a mí...no debí haberlo hecho, qué idiota fui...¡¿pero en qué demonios estaba

pensando?...ella es la amiga de mi hermana...la conozco desde niña!-dice mientras se lamentaba una y otra vez por lo

ocurrido.

Con todo este ruido la chica se despertó muy contenta, y cuando vio a Trunks sentado en el borde de la cama, se acercó por

detrás y le abrazó.

-¡Buenos días...mi Trunks!-dice besándole

-¡Pan, tenemos que hablar...sobre lo de anoche!dice levantándose de golpe y muy serio

-¡¿Qué pasa...es por mí?-dice confundida

-¡No...es por mí...no tenía que haber pasado...lo que ocurrió... fue un error!-dice serio

-¡Trunks...no puedes decirme eso...!-dice llorando

-¡Lo siento de verdad...solamente te salvé de ese cretino...no quería que ocurriera la que pasó...ni siquiera lo tenía en

mente!-dice no muy calmado

-¡Claro...tú eres un chico bueno...¿no tendrías que haberme salvado?.. hubiera preferido quedarme allí...ahora tú me has

hecho daño...capullo y eso no lo voy a olvidar!-dice llorando más.

A Trunks le comenzaba a humedecer los ojos, lo que escuchaba le hacía mucho daño, pero no podía quejarse él tampoco le había

dicho cosas buenas, así que largándose de la habitación por la ventana, echa un último vistazo a Pan que seguía llorando en el

suelo mientras se abrazada fuertemente.

Durante los días siguientes ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que ocurrió en la noche de la fiesta, Pan ya no iba a casa de Bra con

el simple hecho de encontrarse a Trunks allí, y por parte del chico él estaba siempre ocupado cuando Goten le proponía que

fueran a casa de Gohan.

-¡¿Están muy raros...?-dice Goten tomando un refresco

-¡Mi hermano está ausente...ya no se mete conmigo...como antes...está en rabía!-dice Bra mordiendo una galleta

-¡Están así...después de lo de la fiesta!-dice Goten pensando

-¡Crees...¿que les ocurrió algo allí?-pregunta confundida

-¡Tal vez...pero no sabemos cómo averiguarlo...si están todo el rato de morros!-dice Goten serio

Y así continuaron los días en que no se hablaban y ni siquiera se habían visto después de lo que ocurrió entre ambos, cerca de un

mes estuvieron sin saber nada del otro, pero últimamente Pan estaba muy preocupada, tenía un retraso de varios días y se temía

lo peor , así que fue a una farmacia a hacerse la prueba de la rana. Ajeno a esto Trunks estaba en su casa viendo la tele con su

amigo Goten.

-¡Oye Trunks...¿qué tal con la novia?

-¡¿Sabes perfectamente...que no tengo novia?-dice fastidiado

-¡Entonces...¿cómo es tu chica perfecta?-dice Goten sonriendo

-¡Pues...me gustan las de pelo oscuro...un poco más bajas que yo... y con carácter...¿por qué lo preguntas?-dice

mosqueado

-¡No, por nada...sólo era curiosidad...!

Pero Trunks no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella, aún recordaba lo suave que tenía la piel, la sensación tan hermosa cuando la

estaba besando, nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica, pero con Pan era todo distinto, cuando estuvo con ella esa noche,

estaba verdaderamente feliz y aún se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

Pan se reunió con Bra en el parque, en su rostro había mucha tristeza, estaba intranquila y no podía dejar de llorar, después de lo

que pasó entre ambos, ella seguía amándole y ahora ella iba a tener...

-¡Pan...lo siento por llegar tarde!-dice Bra gritando

-¡No pasa nada...!-dice triste y forzando una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué te pasa...?-dice preocupada al ver la expresión de su amiga

-¡Bra...tengo mucho miedo!-dice llorando

-¡¿De qué?...¿cuéntamelo?-dice preocupada

-¡No sé lo que voy a hacer...es demasiado para mí!-sigue llorando

-¡No me dejes de esta forma...¿dime lo que te ocurre?-dice Bra desesperada al ver que no puede ayudar a su amiga

-¡Estoy embarazada...!-dice tapándose la cara y llorando

Bra se sorprende mucho al escuchar eso y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla muy fuertemente, su mejor amiga iba a ser

madre...¿pero quién era el padre?, se dio cuenta que tal vez Pan nunca se lo diría, bueno ahora no se lo iba a decir estaba

demasiado preocupada con el hecho de su problema.

Durante una hora estuvo llorando, así que Bra le sugirió que fueran a su casa para tranquilizarse, pero ella se negaba desde un

principio, pero al final no se resistió mucho. Cuando llegaron, Bra se había olvidado las llaves de la puerta, así que tocando al

timbre, le abrieron la puerta para sorpresa de Pan.

-¡Bra...¿otra vez te has vuelto a olvidar las llaves?-dice Trunks enfadado

-¡Uy...no te cabrees!-dice Bra trayendo a Pan delante de Trunks

-¡Hola, Trunks!-dice un poco tímida

-¡Eeehhhh hola!-dice tímido

-¡¿Qué pasa...me vas a dejar aquí esperando?-dice Bra furiosa

-¡No...pasa bruja!-dice de mal modo

Bra sentó a Pan al lado de su tío que estaba muy pendiente de la televisión mientras que Trunks se sentó delante de la chica para

mirarla de reojo. Pan estaba muy intranquila, el padre del hijo que esperaba estaba delante suya y mirándola disimuladamente,

pero enseguida tuvo que levantarse del sofá para ir al cuarto de baño a vomitar.

-¡¿Qué le pasa...está mal?-pregunta preocupado Trunks

-¡Sí...estúpido!-dice de mal modo su hermana

-¡¿Bra, que ha hecho Trunks...para que estés cabreado?-dice Goten sentando en el sofá

-¡Una pregunta muy tonta...sólo eso!-dice girándole la cara y yendo hacia donde está su amiga

Cuando Pan salió del cuarto de baño, vio a Trunks que la miraba muy fijamente con expresión de preocupación, pero eso era

demasiado duro para ella; ahora no podía verle con los mismos ojos que antes, ella tendría un hijo con su gran amor pero él no

mostraba ningún sentimiento de amor hacía ella y eso era lo que le hacía daño.

-¡Bra...¿será mejor que me vaya?...tengo que hacer cosas!

-¡Vale...¿pero si necesitas algo me llamas?-dice sonriendo

-¡Está bien...!

Así que la chica se marcho de la casa, pero echó un último vistazo a Trunks que seguía mirándola con esos ojos tan hermosos que

tenía, a todo esto Goten sabía que algo se había perdido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Pan se fue, la chica se sentó en el sofá para pensar en la solución y poniendo sus manos en su rostro sus ojos se

humedecieron.

-¡Bra...¿te ocurre algo?-dice Goten

-¡No...sólo que estoy cansada!-dice Bra

-¡Sólo te lo pregunto...porque estás muy pensativa!-dice Goten

-¡Gracias...eres muy amable!

A las once y media de la noche, Goten recibe una llamada.

-¡Bra...¿qué quieres?

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo...es importante...no sé qué hacer!

-¡Pues dímelo...!

-¡No...te veo dentro de 10 minutos en el parque!

-¡Vale...allí estaré!

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Goten salió volando hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Bra, cuando la encontró se veía que estaba

muy preocupada. Se sentó a su lado y poniendo su brazo encima de su hombro le miraba con mucha preocupación, ella lo único

que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a su amigo y llorar amargamente mientras Goten la intentaba consolar.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre...por qué estás así?-dice suave

-¡No es justo...no sé cómo ayudarla!-dice llorando

-¡¿Ayudar a quién?-pregunta confuso

-¡A Pan...está muy mal!

-¡¿Qué le pasa?...¿tiene algo que ver con lo de esta mañana?-dice asustado

-¡Sí...pero debes prometerme...que le ayudarás...en todo lo que... puedas...no la abandones!

-¡Descuida...nunca le haría daño a mi sobrina...!

-¡Está embarazada...el mísero tío que la dejó...no ha hecho acto de presencia...además Pan no me ha dicho ¿quién es?-

dice furiosa pero con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡CÓMO...MI SOBRINA...ESTÁ...QUIERO DECIR...ESPERA UN HIJO... ¿PPPEERRRROOOOO?...¿QUIÉN

ES EL CERDO QUE LA HA DEJADO?-dice muy enfadado

-¡No lo sé...no me lo ha querido decir...¿qué hacemos?

-¡Lo primero, ayudar a Pan...hablaremos con Trunks...seguramente él nos pueda decir alguna idea...y luego convencer a

Pan de que nos diga ¿quién es el cerdo?-dice con rabia en los ojos.

Y como acordaron fueron a la mañana siguiente a hablar con Trunks; el pobre chico estaba durmiendo hasta que sus queridos

amigos le despertaron, tenía puesto el pijama de rayas y el pelo descolocado.

-¡Ummmmm...¿veamos...qué pasa?-dice con los ojos medio cerrados

-¡Debes ayudarnos...es muy importante!-dice Goten serio

-¡Sí...hay que pillar al cerdo!-exclama furiosa Bra

-¡¿Al cerdo?...¿importante?...¿chicos de qué habláis...decídmelo mucho mejor...así no me voy a enterar?-dice medio

dormido

-¡La Pan...está embarazada!-dicen los dos a la vez

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como dos platos, sudaba una barbaridad y estaba nervioso con lo que provocaba que empezara a

temblar; lo que había escuchado lo había despertado de golpe como un cubo de agua fría, Pan, la misma chica con la que pasó

una noche de amor hace apenas un mes, se encontraba embaraza y lo más probable era que él sería el padre de la criatura. Aún

seguía en estado de shock mientras los otros dos hablaban.

-¡Lo conoció en la fiesta...es lo único que me ha querido decir!-dice Bra enfadada

-¡Seguro que era uno de esos cerdos que había por allí...!-dice rabiando Goten

-¡¿Embarazada?-dice Trunks absorto

-¡A lo mejor la emborracharon...!-dice la chica un poco calmada

-¡Debí haberme quedado con mi sobrina...parte de la culpa es mía...no estuve allí cuando me necesitaba!-dice triste Goten

-¡¿Embarazada?-dice aún Trunks

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿no nos escuchas?...debes ayudarnos a encontrar a ese tipo... y animar a Pan!-dice Bra

-¡¿Dónde está Pan...?-dice Trunks levantándose del sofá

-¡Está en su casa...mi hermano y mi nuera...están aún en casa de Satán!-dice sin mucho interés

-¡Vale..!

Y moviéndose rápido como un rayo se cambio de ropa, bajo la mirada desconcertante de los dos que se encontraban con él, y

salió por la ventana rumbo a hablar con Pan sobre su estado.

-¡¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?-dice Bra

-¡Pues debe ser una muy grande...!-dice Goten

En camino hacia la casa de Pan, el chico estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, lo más probable era el padre del

hijo que esperaba la chica; no sabía cómo iba afrontar este nuevo reto, aún no quería ser padre, ni siquiera tenía pensando

acostarse con Pan ese día y lo hizo.

Cuando llegó, Pan estaba en su cuarto mirando un revista, pero de pronto se quedo pálida, por que delante de la ventana estaba la

imagen de Trunks mirándola con esos ojos tan hermosos. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se limitaban a observarse, y

dentro de sus mentes venía las imágenes de esa noche tan especial para ambos. Al final, Trunks decidió entrar mientras la chica

le miraba con cierto temor y retrocedía.

-¡Pan...¿sé lo que te pasa?-dice con cierta tristeza

-¡¿No te entiendo?-dice con miedo

-¡Sé que estás embarazada...me lo ha dicho Goten y Bra...esta mañana!-dice serio

-¡Vaya...corren las noticias...no creí que Bra se chivará!-dice con pena

-¡Se lo dijo a Goten...tienen mucha confianza ellos...así que vinieron para que yo les diera una idea!-dice serio

-¡¿Y qué idea se te ha ocurrido?-dice sin mucho ánimo

-¡¿Sólo quiero que me digas...si ese bebe...es mío?

Pan lo miraba a los ojos ¿cómo iba a decirle que era él padre? no se habían vuelto a ver, después de lo que pasó...además, Trunks

dijo que fue un error, no quería que la despreciara.

-¡PAN, DÍMELO...NO TE CALLES...NO TE VOY A HACER NADA...!-grita de rabia

-¡Sí...el bebé...también es tuyo...lo siento...lo entenderé si no quieres verme más...no te preocupes...no le diré a nadie que tú

eres el padre!-dice con lágrimas

-¡No!

-¡Será mi secreto...así no tendrás de qué preocuparte!-dice triste

-¡No!...¡sería injusto Pan...yo también tengo la culpa...no has sido tú sola...necesitabas la ayuda de alguien...no voy a

permitir que tú sufras mientras yo me quedo fuera del asunto!-dice sentado a su lado con una expresión más suave

-¡¿Trunks?-dice sorprendida

-¡No voy a dejarte sola...durante este tiempo en que hemos estado..sin vernos...he pensando mucho...en lo que ocurrió esa

noche...y me he dado cuenta de que te quiero...estaba enamorado de ti...desde hace mucho tiempo...pero no me había dado

cuenta...hasta que estuvimos separados!-dice más dulcemente

-¡Trunks...yo también te quiero...desde siempre!-dice llorando, pero está vez de alegría

Trunks la cogió en brazos y salieron juntos por la ventana, en estos momentos el chico recordaba esa noche cuando la trajo de la

misma forma, pero Pan estaba en las nubes, se encontraba en los brazos de su amor, el padre de su futuro hijo..¿qué más podía

esperar?. Cuando llegaron al lugar que quería, Trunks la deposito en el suelo con mucha dulzura.

-¡Te quiero, Pan...siempre lo haré...no me separare nunca de ti!- dice mientras le tiene las manos cogidas

-¡Yo también te quiero...más de lo que jamás hubiera creído!-dice roja

-¡Eres mi único y verdadero amor!-dice mientras le acaricia la cara

-¡Trunks, tú...!

Pan no acabo la frase, ya que los labios de Trunks se encontraba encima de los suyos besándolos con mucha pasión, en este

momento el chico sabía que había encontrado a su alma gemela, la única persona que amaba con todo su corazón, la madre de su

hijo. Y de este modo el beso se prolongó formando el comienzo de su amor.

Fin

Comentarios *_*

Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia; en el mundo ocurren cosas tan parecidas que la mitad de ellas no acaban con un final feliz, así que quería escribir una que sí lo tuviera y realmente hermoso. Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja:

Trunks y Pan, pero quería hacerlos un poco más maduros, de lo que a veces son. Quería mostrar una cosa tan realista

en la que los poderes mágicos no aparecen, quería que fuera lo más real posible.

Así que si tenéis alguna queja, no hace más falta que me la escribáis


End file.
